1000 Years
by Violet44
Summary: '1000 years is along time but he promised me he would remember me forever i am holding him to that when i find him he will be surpised' ok so 1st TW fic i hope u like it. please R&R. tell me what u think.


1000 Years

Hi wow this is my first Torchwood story as well as the first update I've done for a while. This story is an AU of Children of Earth season 3. I think that even though it was an ok series I could not stand what happened at the end of Day 4, I cried my eyes out when Ianto died so sorry if you haven't seen it yet & you have just found out from me. So this has been going around my head since Ianto said it, 'Don't forget me. I know that in 1000 years you will but please don't.' Where as Jack Replied 'I won't ever forget you Ianto even in a 1000 years I won't forget you.' 11/07/2009.

Ok I have just got back to this & have only seen episode 1 of season 4 miracle day so far, so it does not include that. I think. 22/07/2011.

**So here it is an AU Story of how I thought it should have ended or something like it.**

**Chapter 1**

The Year is 3009. The Place Cardiff Bay. You know whenever anyone asks about Torchwood everyone points towards the Bay, most of the time that is.

The Earth hasn't changed much in 1000 Years. There's still too much traffic everywhere. After all that has happened in the last 1000 years it's still strange to see how things haven't actually changed that much.

That day when the 456 came to take the children changed my life completely.

I was in that room when the gas went off, to kill everyone in that room, I told the Love of my life not to forget me, and I knew I was going to die but not him. You see Jack is immortal. I however am not.

Or so I thought.

You see that gas didn't kill me like I thought it would. It sent me into a deep sleep.

*Flash Back*

I woke up sometime later in a morgue with no clothes on. The doctor in charge of my autopsy was outside the room, I could here him talking on his cell phone.

At first I had no clue what was going on but I knew I had to get out of there, and fast. I jumped up of the table I was laying on and ran out the back door, grabbing a pair of scrubs on my way that had been left out.

I wandered around the hospital trying to clear my head and my thoughts.

'The Bay' I thought, I have to get to the bay. I knew that the hospital wasn't that far from the bay so I walked there still trying to gather my thoughts and memories.

"What happened to me?" I mumbled as I went down the road to the bay.

When I got to the bay I saw police crime scene tape all round where the Hub should have been.

"What happened here?" I asked myself in a shocked tone of voice I was surprised when I voiced answered me.

"There was a gas main explosion dearie" an elderly woman told me. "Its amazing that no one was hurt."

Then I remembered that the people who were after us, they kidnapped Jack and put a bomb in him. I was mortified; Jack and Gwen left me I need to find them.

I think that Gwen will be at the police station or even that building we were in I need to find her & Jack, she will know where he is.

I walked aimlessly around looking for the warehouse that we had taken refugee in. I decide to cut though the park when I came across the hill I saw Gwen and her husband Rhys who is a complete dick if you ask me the way he treats her, I really need to look into him for her. Wait she told us that she is pregnant I better do it quick, but how, well I will have to think of that latter they are on the hill, so Jack.

I ran up the hill Jack was talking saying that I was dead there was nothing left here on earth for him anymore that he was going to hide all Torchwood information. That Gwen will be able to have a normal life with her husband and child.

'No!' I thought. 'Don't leave me Jack.'

As I was running there was a large flash of bright light and by the time that it had cleared and my eyes had returned to normal Jack was gone. Gwen & Rhys had started to walk down the hill they were already near the bottom when I got to the top and fell to my knees.

'No' I thought it can't end like this.

"NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I cried and cried the Love of my life had gone and I was stuck here on earth with no one.

'No' I thought again I will do good things I will try and find him even if it takes 1000 years. He said he will never forget me I will hold him to that.

My Name is Ianto Jones and this is my story.

Well what do you think?

Please Read and Review. However no flames please those will be deleted.

Thanks for reading I am o n holiday in Spain at the moment so I have time to write and update a few of these stories so Yay.

Love

Violet44 xxxx


End file.
